


Something Great

by Rosalyn_Larry28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Concept of Love, Drama Majors, Drama Scene, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Kisses, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, One Shot, Practice Kissing, Secret Crush, but is it really acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyn_Larry28/pseuds/Rosalyn_Larry28
Summary: Louis and Harry met freshman year of college in their drama class (they’re both drama majors). Now 2 years later, they are best friends, they share a dorm room, oh, and both hopelessly in love with each other.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Something Great

“We’re going to start a new project today. You guys are going to pair up and pick a concept from this hat,” Mrs. Thomas began, holding up a red and black striped fedora. “You will have to write a script based on that concept and preform it at the end of the week.”

“Partner,” Louis said, placing his hand on top of Harry’s and his eyes still on the teacher.

“Oh, really? This curly headed boy that’s been your partner for every project since the beginning of your freshman year? I never would have guessed,” Mrs. Thomas laughed.

She passed the two boys the hat and Louis dramatically dove his hand into it. He swirled his hand twice before pulling out a slip of paper and passing the hat to the next set of partners.

“What did we get?” Harry asked.

Louis unfolded the slip of paper and sighed. “Love. How boring,” Louis spoke rolling his eyes.

“Love isn’t boring. It’s exciting!” Harry smiled before turning towards the teacher. “What kind of love?”

“Any kind you two want,” Mrs. Thomas replied.

As the last pair of students picked their concept the bell rang, signaling the end of class. All the students filed out of the auditorium, into the, Monday afternoon, cool fall air.

“What kind of love do you want our scene to be about?” Harry asked, bouncing up and down giving his dimpled smile.

“I don’t care. Love is such a stupid concept to write about. It’s all so unrealistic and cliché,” Louis replied, scrunching up his nose.

“Then why don’t we write a realistic love story? Something that could and does actually happen in real life?” the green-eyed boy suggested.

“That’s sounds like a good idea. Now can we go get lunch? I’m starving.”

After getting subway sandwiches, the two boys walked back to their dorm room to start writing the script. Harry pulled out his phone and began typing something out as they walked.

“Haz, what are you doing?” Louis questioned.

“I got an idea and I want to get it down before I forget,” Harry answered.

“You’re going to run into something or trip if you keep trying to walk and type at the same time.”

“That’s why I have you, Boobear. You’re my eyes,” Harry laughed, still typing.

Louis reached out and pulled Harry towards him, so he would avoid running into the lamppost in front of him.

 _I’m in love with an idiot,_ Louis thought.

When they got back to their room, Louis settled down on his bed and powered on his laptop to type out their lines while Harry settled at Louis’ desk and pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

“So, Hazzabear, what’s the idea that you had to risk your life to write down?” Louis asked, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes before answering. “We should write our scene on romantic love. It starts with two boys who meet in one of their classes in their first year of college and it ends in them admitting their feelings for each other and a kiss.” The green-eyed boy had his eyes closed and a dreamy smile on his face.

“Um, yeah. I think that could work,” Louis nodded.

 _The beginning sounds awfully familiar… There’s no way Haz and I’s lives would end that way though_ , Louis thought sadly.

“Well, then let’s get started,” The curly lad spoke happily.

After a couple hours the script was finally done. Louis laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Pain shooting through his head from having his eyes focused on the scene of his laptop for so long.

“I told you that you should have put your glasses on, Lou,” Harry sighed. “They were prescribed to you for a reason.”

“Ok, mom,” Louis sighed. “I’ll wear them next time.”

As much as Louis’ head hurt, he wished that he could just delete the script and rewrite it all over again. He loved being able to talk about his real feelings for his best friend without Harry knowing that the feelings he was saying were real.

Louis didn’t know this, but Harry also wanted to keep talking about the script. The dimpled boy has had feelings for Louis since their eyes met that first day in drama class their freshman year. He hasn’t told Louis because they became such good friends so fast that he didn’t want to ruin it by bringing feelings in.

“We should practice the kiss,” Harry spoke into the silent room.

Louis sat up quickly, his head pounding more with rush. “What?”

“So, it looks real and not awkward for class, ya know?” the Cheshire lad shrugged, hoping Louis didn’t see through him. It’s not that he was lying, but he also just really wanted to kiss Louis.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. Let’s do it,” Louis agreed.

Harry walked over and sat down on Louis’ bed. He was slightly closer to Louis than he needed to be, but nobody had to know that. They both turned to face each other before Louis placed his hand onto the back of Harry’s neck and leaned in. The curly boy met him halfway, their lips pressing together, both boy’s eyes fluttered shut. After a second or two they pulled back.

“Maybe we should try that again, just in case,” Louis whispered without opening his eyes.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed, placing his hand onto the curve of Louis’ waist.

They both leaned back in their lips meeting a second time. Then a third. Then a fourth. Then a fifth. The kisses only lasted a couple seconds each, but each one sent sparks through Louis.

After about a minute Louis stops and leans back, “I think that’s enough practice.”

Harry nods, standing up and going to his desk to do his homework. The blue-eyed boy took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

 _Why couldn’t that have been real?_ he thinks.

For the next three days neither of the boys talked about the practice kiss, well kisses. They were each convinced it was nothing more than them being serious about their performance on Friday. They continued to practice their lines for the scene together, even adding in the blocking for it, but they always stopped right before the kiss.

When Friday came around, they walked to class together, the tension sitting heavy around them. They settled into the seat as the teacher announced what order each pair would be going in.

“… Jenny and Chris, you will be after them. Lastly, Harry and Louis,” Mrs. Thomas finished.

Time ticked by, each pair of students walking onto the stage and acting out their scene. It seemed all too quick when it was Harry and Louis’ turn to go.

They both lost themselves within the scene with the bright stage lights shining down on them. The rest of the class was captivated by their performance as they went through their lines.

Harry took one of Louis’ hands in his. “What do you mean?” he asked. The curly boy was standing a couple inches from Louis, looking down at his face.

“I mean that… I like you! I have always liked you! I’m sorry if this ruins everything but I just…” Louis’ voice cracked and trailed off as Harry put his other hand under Louis’ chin.

The Doncaster lad took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered shut before Harry leaned down and gently pressed their lips together. Louis placed both his hands flat against Harry’s chest and Harry took his empty hand, placing it on Louis’ waist. They both heard a gasp from their classmates. The kiss lasted longer than their practice ones, but still ended quicker than Louis would have liked it to.

After Harry pulled back, Louis’ eyes slowly opened meeting the emerald green ones in front of him. They both just stared at each other breathing deeply. The cheers snapped them out of their trances, and they stepped back from each other, turning around to face the audience. They both bowed as Louis scanned their classmates faces. All of the guys were smiling and whistling, while most of the girls were wiping tears off their faces and hugging each other. It might have seemed over the top, but they are drama students after all and the scene had even brought tears to Mrs. Thomas’ eyes.

 _We definitely aced that_ , Louis thought to himself with a smile.

The bell sounded and Harry and Louis stepped off the stage. They walked to their seats and began packing their stuff up, receiving hugs and pats on the back from their peers.

“Excellent performance, boys. Very well done,” Mrs. Thomas congratulated them.

“Thank you,” The two spoke in unison.

Harry grabbed his backpack and looped the strap over his shoulder. As he was about to leave, he felt a hand gently placed on his elbow.

“Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?” Louis asked from behind him, his voice quiet and uneasy.

“Of course, Lou. What’s up?” the curly boy asked, turning around.

“It’s about the scene…” the smaller boy replied, looking down at his feet.

“Oh. Did I do something wrong? I thought it went well.”

“No, no you did amazing. It’s just…” Louis bit his lip. “This is really hard to say.”

“You can tell me anything, Lou,” Harry encouraged. “I’m your best friend.”

“That’s the thing, Hazza,” Louis sighed. “I don’t want to be just best friends. I- I want to be more.”

Louis looked up into Harry’s shiny green eyes, tears threatening to fall from his bright blue ones.

“I want to be with you, Haz. You’re all I want, all I’ve ever wanted.” The tears spilled down Louis’ cheeks before he could stop them, his voice cracking. “That kiss hurt me so much because I wished it was real. I want you so much that it hurts.”

Harry stared blankly at Louis, trying to process what was just said. The smaller boy looked down at his feet, again, wishing that he just kept his mouth shut. A soft hand caressed Louis’ jaw, bringing his head back up. Green met blue as Harry’s thumbs brushed away the tears on Louis’ cheeks.

Slowly, the taller boy leaned down, brushing his lips over Louis’. “Who said the kiss wasn’t real?” Harry’s deep voice murmured his breath ghosting over Louis lips.

“I thought-” Louis whispered.

Harry cut him off. “That kiss was real for me if it was real for you,” his hands settled on Louis’ hips bringing them closer together.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed, connect their lips fully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't Forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
